Fuck You
by Theunluckyghost
Summary: Semi AU en el que Iwaizumi trabaja en un café como cantante. "Estaba harto de repetir la misma historia un ay otra vez, siempre lo mismo. Esta vez sería distinto, por mucho que le costara, por mucho que doliera esta vez iba a decirselo todo, y lo haría en forma de canción. " [One Shot IwaOi]
Estaba teniendo ya un mal día de por sí, llevaban toda la tarde pidiéndole las canciones más cursis y empalagosas habitadas y por haber, que en nada le ayudaban a tranquilizarse y ser amable con los crío entes. Pero todo esto no era nada comparado con el brutal cambio de humor que experimentó al dirigir su mirada hacia la puerta. Y es que acababa de ver entrar a Oikawa Tooru, su ex novio y, supuestamente, su mejor amigo, colgado del brazo de uno de los chicos más ricos y populares de su universidad. No le conocía en persona pero había visto fotos y había oído a Oikawa muchas veces hablar de él, demasiado bien para su gusto. Y es que por más que le mirase Iwaizumi no veía en el otra cosa más allá que el típico chico pijo. Bufó sin caer en la cuenta de que seguía sobre el escenario y, al tener el micrófono en la mano, este resonó por todo el local. Aún desde la distancia pudo escuchar al castaño reírse, lo hacía para molestarle e Iwaizumi lo sabía.

Su historia con Oikawa era, como poco, complicada, habían salido durante mucho tiempo, pero siempre de forma intermitente. Oikawa se agobiaba con mucha más facilidad de la que le gustaría admitir y a la mínima que encontraba a alguien que le aportará un poco de diversión sin necesidad de compromiso le decía a Iwaizumi que no quería anda seria como excusa para dejarle. Semanas, o incluso días, después volvía a él, se acostaban y retomaban aquella extraña relación que mantenían. Sin embargo aquella última vez había sido distinto, Iwaizumi se había negado a volver, cansado de sentirse un mero entretenimiento para su ex capitán, porque él, por mucho que le costara y doliera admitirlo, sí que sentía algo por el castaño. Intuía que Oikawa también sentía algo por él, pero eso no era suficiente, quería que se lo demostrara, ver algo de esfuerzo por su parte. Pero por el momento el intento estaba siendo vano.

Llevaban cerca de dos semanas sin hablarse, se había enterado por amigos comunes que Oikawa estaba en algo similar a una relación con el tipo con el que acaba de entrar en el café en el que trabajaba. Llevaba cantando allí cerca de dos años para poder pagarse así la carrera, no era el trabajo de sus sueños pero el sueldo era mayor de lo que se le suele dar a un camarero así que lo soportaba. El caso era que Oikawa sabía más que de sobra que él trabajaba allí, así que aquello no era simple casualidad, quería restregárselo, lo tuvo más que claro cuñado le vio sentarse en una de las mesas libres más cercanas al escenario, tan pegado a "como-se-llame" como la silla le permitía. Cabreado, apretó el el micrófono en su mano, con tanta fuerza que sintió el plástico ceder. Cualquier intento de calmarse era en vano así que se metió en la sala para ver qué canción le tocaba… una balada, no, ni de coña, no iba a darles la oportunidad de comerse la boca en su cara. Cerró el reproductor y busco una canción de su propio repertorio y, saltándose el orden de peticiones, la puso. Mientras la música empezaba a sonar se quedó en un extremo oculto del escenario, intentando calmarse para poder cantar en condiciones.

 _I see you driving down town with the guy I love  
And I'm like, fuck you!  
I guess the change in my pocket wasn't enough  
I'm like, ah fuck!_

 _I'm sorry,I can't afford a Ferrari,  
But I got something that'll get you there  
Say he's an Xbox and I'm more Atari,  
But the way you play your game fair._

Poco a poco se fue tranquilizando, dejándose llevar por la música, por el ritmo. Salió de la esquina del escenario, y en cuanto lo hizo sus ojos se clavaron en la "feliz pareja" a quien le estaba cantando especialmente aquella canción. Los ojos de Oikawa se habían clavado en el según le había visto salir, él sabía que aquello iba dirigido a ellos.

 _I said, if I was richer, I'd still be here with ya  
Ain't that some shit?  
(Ain't that some shit?)  
And although there's pain in my chest  
I still wish you the best  
And fuck you!_

 _Now I know, I had to borrow,  
Beg and steal and lie and cheat.  
(Beg and steal and lie and cheat.)  
Trying to keep ya, trying to please ya.  
_ _'Cause being with your ass ain't cheap.  
_  
Sonrío con arrogancia cuando vio como la pareja del castaño se inclinaba a decirle algo que, a juzgar por la cara de Oikawa, no había sido precisamente bueno. No solía hacer ese tipo de cosas, aquellos espectáculos y llamadas de atención eran más propios de Oikawa, pero lo necesitaba, quizás porque no sabía ya como hacer reaccionar a su ex novio, sabía que no era la mejor forma, pero ahora no era momento de echarse atrás.

 _Now baby, baby, baby, why you why you wanna wanna hurt me so bad?  
(So bad, so bad, so bad)  
I tried to tell my mamma but she told me  
It's one for your dad.  
(Your dad, your dad, your dad)  
So I tell her like  
Whhhhy?  
Whhhhy?  
Whhhhy oh baby?  
I love you.  
Still baby I love you.  
_ _Oooh!_

So objetivo era molestar a Oikawa y su sonrisa se amplió cuando lo vio cumplido, estaba cabreado, estaba molesto, quería al castaño y le frustraba saber que él, probablemente, sentía lo mismo, aquel había sido su toque de atención, su respuesta a las continuas provocaciones del menor, un "te quiero, pero no quiero seguir así" que parecía haber tenido efecto en él porque estaban discutiendo. Estaba demasiado lejos como para oírles, tampoco quería hacerlo, no quería oír a Oikawa justificado se en mentiras, le dolía, dolía demasiado. Cuando terminó la canción se escabulló entre el bullicio. Le entregó el micro a una de sus compañeras y le pidió que siguiera por él, necesitaba un descanso.

A prisa y sin prestarle atención a su alrededor se metió al baño para lavarse la cara, o más bien para disimular con agua un par de lagrimas de impotencia. Estaba consiguiendo volver a su estado se seriedad natural cuando sintió unas manos rodearle y apretarle contra el cuerpo a sus espaldas.

Iwa-chan~ —Aquella voz, aquel mote, apretó las manos contra el lavabo para no girarse y gritarle, para mantener una pizca de compostura y no montar un escándalo que llamara la atención de todo el café.

—Vete con tu nuevo ligue. — Escupió cada palabra de aquella frase con desdén frialdad, era eso o derrumbarse y no pensaba dejarle ver al castaño lo mucho que le afectaba su presencia.

—Ya no somos nada. — La voz de Oikawa era tan cantarina como siempre y sus manos, tan traviesa como de costumbre, habían empezado a viajar al sur para tocarle de forma íntima. Era el mismo Oikawa de siempre, la misma historia de siempre. — Llevas 5 minutos diciéndome que en follen así que por qué no lo cumples.

—No.— Iwaizumi se revolvió, haciendo uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no caer en aquellas provocaciones tan certeras, casi tanto como aquellas caricias que tantas veces le había hecho perderse.— Ya te lo dije, no voy a volver a lo de antes para que de aquí a una semana te canses y te pires.— Hizo un movimiento brusco para girarse y conseguir que Oikawa apartara las manos de su cuerpo, lo hizo con el tiempo preciso para ver una mirada de terror en los ojos del castaño, mirada que apenas duró una décima de segundo.

—Vamos, Iwa-chan, lo estás deseando. — En una actitud mucho más necesitada de lo que su ex novio solía mostrar le rodeó por el cuello y le beso casi con desesperación, expresando aquello que no quería decirle con palabras, eso mismo que Iwaizumi tanto quería escuchar. De un empujón le apartó, no podía caer, por mucho que quisiera abrazarle y saciar cada una de sus necesidades.

— Si quiere salir conmigo que sea en serio, estoy cansado de que juegues conmigo.

—Lo que sea pero vamos. — Los labios de Oikawa volvieron a lanzarse sobre los suyos con ansia contenida pero el moreno le tomó de las manos para separarle lo suficiente como para poder mirarle a los ojos.

—No, dilo, di que en serio vas a intentarlo, que no vas a salir huyendo cada vez que te acojones al pensar que lo nuestro no es solo atracción física. — Iwaizumi estaba enfadado, o más bien se sentía impotente, incapaz de retener ese sentimiento por más tiempo dentro, como si se tratara de una bomba de relojería que acababa de estallar con toda su fuerza. Tal era el sentimiento que estaba apretando las muñecas de Oikawa con más fuerza de la necesaria, hasta el punto de hacerle daño, sin embargo este en ningún momento se quejó, al contrario, sintió como su resistencia iba perdiendo fuerza, dejándose caer contra su cuerpo. Iwaizumi, confuso, le soltó más manos, que se aferraron a él con fuerza y necesidad. Se esperaba que Oikawa le gritara, que se riera de él, incluso que le mandara a la mierda con aquella hiriente sonrisa, pero no que se abrazara a él de ese modo.

— S-si. — La voz de Oikawa sonaba quebradiza, débil, como si estuviera a punto de echarse a llorar y por eso escondía la cabeza en su pecho como su le fuera la vida en ello. Las manos de Iwaizumi empujaron la barbilla del castaño hacia arriba para que le mirara, efectivamente tenía los ojos llorosos, vidriosos por las lágrimas que se negaban a salir. Apenas hubieron hecho contacto visual un par de segundos cuanto Oikawa volvió a esconder la cabeza en su cuello. — Me da miedo perderte, joder.

Aquella confesión tan ansiada fue lo que hizo que esta vez fuera Iwaizumi quien se lanzará sobre los labios ajenos en un beso más tranquilo de lo que era propio en ellos y que consiguió calmarles a ambos, las manos de Oikawa volvieron a rodear el cuello de su, ahora, novio, y las de Iwaizumi se enredaron en la cintura del castaño. El tiempo que pasó desde entonces fue bastante difuso, ninguno de los dos supo discernir su habían pasado un par de minutos u horas enteras, tampoco les importaba. Fue Oikawa quien rompió aquel silencio para hacerle ver al moreno que realmente había vuelto en sí.

—Iwa-chan, por qué no cumples ahora tu promesa. —Sus labios empezaron a morder el cuello moreno del mayor, buscando aquellos puntos sensibles que tan bien conocía. — Y recuerda, si vas a golpear algo, hazlo hasta que se rompa.

Aquella mítica frase que le había oído decir a Oikawa una infinidad de veces fue la puntilla para el moreno, quien en respuesta empujó a Oikawa hacia uno de los cubículos del baño, siguiéndole de muy cerca en beso fuerte y apasionado, tan brusco como su propia personalidad era. Poco tiempo tardó el castaño en ver su deseo cumplido. Iwaizumi le acorraló contra una de las paredes del baño y, deshaciéndose antes de sus pantalones y ropa interior, le subió y obligó a enredar las piernas en su cintura. Los roces y caricias eran apresurados, necesitados, porque, aunque sus relaciones podían durar horas, ahora ninguno de los dos estaba como para esperar, llevaban más de dos semanas sin tocarse y se necesitaban. Apenas llegaron a desvestirse, Oikawa apenas alcanzaba a bajarle la bragueta al moreno y eso era más que suficiente para poder tocarle mientras el otro le preparaba con prisa pero no por ello con menso cuidado. Al castaño aún le molestaba cuando empezó a mover las caderas al son de las envestidas de los dedos ajenos pero no le importaba que le hiciera daño, no podía esperar más a tenerle dentro, la calidez que Iwaizumi le aportaba era algo que ningún otro había conseguido ni conseguiría nunca, no podía esperar a sentirle dentro. El moreno saco los dedos de su interior de inmediato, provocando en Oikawa una mezcla entre un gemido y un gruñido de protesta.

—Voy a entrar.— El aviso apenas si lo fue porque no le dio tiempo a mentalizarse de ello cuando el otro ya le había penetrado de una sola estocada, fuerte y certera, que hizo que Oikawa le clavara las uñas en la espalda. Iwaizumi sabía que le había hecho daño así que, en compensación, se quedó completamente quieto, besándole y mordiéndole, marcándole como suyo.

Las caderas de Oikawa se movieron con fuerza apenas pasador unos minutos, nunca había sido una persona paciente, eso lo sabía, prefería que le doliera un poco a tener que esperar de más. Pero no por eso el moreno empezó a moverse con mayor tranquilidad, a él tampoco le gustaba aguantarse las ganas y esperar, le embistió con todas sus fuerzas, tomando al menor de las rodillas para separe las piernas en una posición completamente expuesta y sugerente. Postura que muchos consideraban vergonzosa y en la que solo a él le permitía ponerle. Ambos gimieron con cada roce de sus cuerpos, alto y sin preocuparse de que fuera les oyeran, quizás después de aquello le echaran, pero ahora mismo le daba igual. No trataron en correrse, habían vuelto a acostarse como si nada, pero en aquella ocasión había algo distinto, algo que ambos habían podido notar, quizás ahora las cosas por fin empezarían a ir bien.


End file.
